El rey de las nieves
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot que nos narrará una historia sobre un espíritu de la diversión y un pequeño príncipe que se convirtió en su Rey de las Nieves. Si, lo sé, soy un asco con esto.


_Bueno, __mañana entro a la escuela, y como se los prometí, aquí está el FanFic "El rey de las nieves" Me desvié un poco (MUCHO) de trama original, pues no quería ponerle una clasificación "M" =w= Espero les guste y nos vemos cuando… cuando… cuando suba alguna cosa xDU Bye_

❅El Rey de las Nieves. ❅

Oscuridad. Miedo. Impotencia. Sentimientos muy oscuros para que un pequeño joven de doce años albergara en su corazón. Elric de Arendell contenía esos sentimientos. Desde una edad muy temprana tuvo el poder de hacer y controla la nieve, poderes que jamás habían sido reprimidos hasta que un día, por simple accidente, hirió a su hermano menor. Ambos jugaban, Angus, su hermano, saltaba en montículos de nieve que él le creaba. Pero iba muy rápido. En la desesperación de Elric por atajar la caída de su hermano, se resbaló con el hielo que estaba bajos sus pies que habían usado para patinar dando como resultado que el rayo que estaba destinado a ser un nuevo montículo se estrellara contra la cara de Angus dejándolo inconsciente. Y muy, pero muy frío. Llamó a sus padres quieren actuaron rápido, pero eso no quitó la culpa que en el corazón de Elric nació y que, con los años, creció a tal punto de hacerle tener miedo de si mismo todo el tiempo.

El príncipe se encontraba sentado apoyado en su puerta, su hermano Angus había insistido de nuevo en que quería hacer un muñeco de nieve con él, pero el temor que le provoca poder volver a herirlo y, a parte, el descontrol de sus poderes con los cambios a la madurez le daban aún más miedo de que, si salía, pudiese dañar a terceras personas. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, volvió a decirle que no a Angus, pero no se rendía y le decía que no importaba no hacer un muñeco, podrían ir a jugar su bicicleta, se conformaría con sólo ver a su hermano mayor de nuevo. No le gustaba estar sólo. Elric sintió su corazón estrujarse con esas palabras que le decía su hermanito, pero el miedo que sentía de si mismo era mayor. Le volvió a decir que no y le escuchó llorar de nuevo. Y Elric se odió otra vez por haberle hecho llorar, pero no tenía otra opción. No quiera volver a ver a Angus herido por su culpa.

— Vamos, Elric, no sientas. — Se trató de recordar el joven príncipe. — No abras tu corazón como dice mamá.

Se paró de donde estaba y se encaminó a su ventana, el invierno llegaba y eso le alentaba de cierta forma. Quiso olvidar la escena tenida con Angus, así su corazón sería menos dañado. Miró el hermoso turno que se extendía a sus pies: Las casas de madera eran hermosas, los puestos empezaban a cerrar por la hora, algunas tabernas abrían sus puertas y la gente buena iba a sus casas para ver a sus familias. La noche era radiante, la luna que siempre atrajo la atención de Elric estaba más hermana que nunca, a su alrededor tintinaban las estrellas blancas que eran la compañía celestial de la Luna llena. La brisa fría del invierno venía del norte y con ella, la amenaza de una futura tormenta que a Elric le encantaría presenciar. La temperatura bajaba a una velocidad alarmante, pero para el príncipe eso le era irrelevante, algo como "frío" para él era inexistente, siempre el calor fue su enemigo desde que era un crío. Observó unos minutos más el basto cielo antes de darse media vuelta y encaminarse a su puerta donde verificó que Angus no estuviese durmiendo.

Mientras tanto, una joven de pelo blanco de catorce años iba y venía con el viento volando, tenía el cabello largo suelto y un cayo en la mano, usaba un pantalón de campesino, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de pieles que la protegían del frío que ella nunca sentía en su piel ni en su ser. Con ayuda del viento llegó a un reino llamado Arendell, se corría el rumor de que el castillo había cerrado y que nadie volvió a entrar, pues la reina misma había dado la orden de que esas puertas no se abrieran jamás. Jacky, pues ese era su nombre, como la niña que era, sintió curiosidad por aquella leyenda. Alzó su bastón tan alto como pudo y el mismo viento la llevó al gran palacio cerrado. Voló por todos lados tratando de encontrar algún lugar por donde entrar, pero del lado derecho la suerte no la acompañó e intentó por el izquierdo donde le sonrió. En lo más alto del palacio, una ventana abierta vio y por ahí se metió. Nunca se imaginó en sus pensares que aquella noche conocería a la persona que la cautivaría de cuerpo y mente.

Elric estaba sentando de nuevo con su espalda en la puerta donde se escuchaba el respirar de su hermano Anugs, se había vuelto a dormir ahí y eso le dolía más, pues no podía tocarle por el miedo de volverlo en hielo. Miró sin brillo en sus ojos la ventana que había dejado abierta, y entre la sobras de la luna, divisó una figura esbelta. Cabellos largos que se movían con el viento, pantalones de campesino y abrigo de cuero, ojos azules como el mismo cielo y en su hombro un bastón que infundía respeto. Aquella joven era la persona más bella que los jóvenes ojos del príncipe vieron, y desde ese momento, aquella damisela sería la dueña de ellos. Elric no hizo nada, estaba abobado con la belleza extraordinaria de la extraña, sólo se quedó acurrucado en la puerta descifrando como aquella belleza llegó hasta su balcón, pues su habitación era la más alta y menos notoria del caserón.

Jacky se paró en el barandal del balcón, hacia equilibrio con su bastón, observaba el cielo sin preocupación hasta que algo le llamó la atención en el interior de la habitación. Volteó sin saber muy bien que era lo que iría a encontrar, pero no le importaba, nadie la notaba. Alzó un pie y se dejó caer al suelo del balcón, entró sin preocupación con su bastón en los hombros sostenido por sus manos. Analizó el dormitorio, había una cama tendida sin dueño y un escritorio con libros de cuentos, una alfombra redonda azul con un copo de nieve tejido con unas iniciales que no veía por la falta de claridad que existía. Se adentró aún más y, en ese momento, vio a un pequeño acurrucado contra la puerta que en su mirada se notaba la tristeza. Aquella figura infantil conmovió a Jacky, pero no sabía qué hacer para poder hacerle feliz. Alzó su bastón y lo estrelló, de éste figuras nevadas surgieron y una nevada apareció en un parpadeo. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido a la joven, pues aún no conocía del todo sus poderes, apenas unos meses su vida había acabado para ser ahora un espíritu errante en busca de que hacer.

— ¿C-Cómo puedes hacer eso? — Escuchó la peliblanca de los labios del muchacho.

— ¿Me hablas a mí? — Quiso saber la chica, ¿acaso la veía?

— Eres la única que está aquí, señorita. — Confirmó Elric algo asustado por ver a una extraña en su recámara.

— ¡Puedes verme! — Se emocionó la muchacha.

— ¡Claro que puedo verte! ¡No estoy ciego! — Se quejó el joven.

Jacky estaba realmente emocionada, era la primera vez que un mortal la miraba. Alzó vuelo por toda la habitación lográndole sacar una exclamación de impresión al joven de sangre azul. Era la prima vez que veía a una chica hacer algo parecido, y digamos que sabía lo suficiente para sabe que un humano normal era incapaz de volar. El príncipe se paró despacio de donde estaba para acercase a la joven que flotaba aún sin parar.

— ¿Puedo saber su nombre? — Interrogó Elric tímidamente.

— No me hablas de usted que apenas tengo catorce años. Me llamó Jacky Frost. — Se presentó la muchacha de blancos cabellos largos.

— Un placer, señorita Jacky. Soy el príncipe Elric de Arendell. — El joven de cabello rubio platino se inclinó ante la joven como su maestro de modales le había enseñado.

— ¡Es un honor, joven príncipe! — Jacky imitó el gesto varonil del muchacho.

— ¿Le puedo preguntar algo? — Pidió el príncipe con cautela.

— ¿Qué cosa? — La joven alzó una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

— En realidad, son tres. La primera: ¿Por qué vistes cómo chico y actúas similar a uno siendo una damisela? — Jacky se apoyó en su bastón y sólo sonrió.

— Es más divertido actuar como un chico que una chica, además, no me vería bien con vestidos, mejor dicho, no me servirían.

— ¿Cómo es posible que pueda volar?

— Porque soy amiga del viento, él me lleva a donde sea que le pida. — Explicó simplemente la joven, no quería decirle a un niño que era un fantasma.

— ¿Usted... sabe controla la nieve? — Esta vez, el tono del joven era más temeroso.

— Por supuesto. — La chica con un ademan de manos materializó un copo de nieve. — ¿Ves?

— ¿Cómo logra mantenerlo bajo control? — Preguntó curioso el chico.

— No sé muy bien, simplemente lo hago para divertir a los niños como tú. — Respondió sonriente la joven.

— ¿Nunca ha lastimado a alguien con su poder?

La pregunta dejó desconcertada a Jacky, se agachó a la altura del niño y le acarició la cabeza con dulzura. Aquel pequeño había calado muy profundo en su corazón con esos ojos tristes que portaba.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Es que... — Elric empezó a quitarse los guantes que portaba siempre, jamás sé los había quitado a menos que fuera realmente necesario. — Mire...

El príncipe invocó en sus manos un pequeño hombre de nieve que era similar al que había construido con Angus aquel fatídico día. Apenas al ver al pequeño hombrecillo hecho con nieve, la culpa inundó el corazón del joven, pero sabía que era necesario mostrarle a aquella doncella la razón de su interés.

— ¡Eso es sorprendente! ¡Jamás pensé que otra persona lo podría hacer! — Exclamó exaltada la peliblanca.

— No es sorprendente, es malo. — Aclaró secamente el muchacho. — Mis poderes aumentan con el paso del tiempo, me da mucho miedo, una vez herí a mi hermanito con ellos y casi lo pierdo...

— ¿Cómo pasó eso? — Se interesó Jacky.

— Es una larga historia... — Se escuchó un suspiro venir de la joven peliblanca.

El espíritu de la diversión pasó a sentarse libremente contra la puerta como si en su casa estuviese, dejó a un lado su bastón e invitó al joven noble a sentarse en su regazo.

— La noche es joven, así que puedo escuchar tu historia, príncipe.

Elric algo más animando se sentó en las piernas de la joven doncella, le narró sobre aquella noche cuando Angus y él jugaban, le contó lo mucho que le asustaba volver a herir a las personas que amaba y que, la única solución que tenía, era que debía cerrar su corazón al exterior. No debía sentir, no debía albergar sentimientos y convertirse en el príncipe de hielo que tenía que ser para poder mantener a todas las personas que amaba seguras de sí. Sabía que aquello era demasiado exigente para un pequeño, peo él comprendía que era un peligro potencial para los que estuviesen cerca. Era un peligro para Angus. Entre sollozos siguió narrando lo sólo que se había sentido desde que decidió cerrar su corazón, jamás tendría a alguien a quién acudir, pues nadie se le acercaba porque él mismo los repelía con la mirada.

Jacky abrazaba al pequeño y le acariciaba la cabeza para darle ánimos, sabía perfectamente lo que era la soledad en la que ese pequeño se había sumergido a una temprana edad. Aún recordaba cuando salió de aquel lago congelado y encontró su callo a su lado, apenas al tocarlo la escarcha nevada lo cubrió como un manto. Fue feliz por un momento. Al acercarse al pueblo volando, ya que había entendido que el viento era amigo suyo, quiso entablar contacto con un pequeño que por ahí pasaba corriendo. Pero jamás la vio ni la escuchó, simplemente la atravesó sin cuidado. El asombro, el miedo, la desilusión y el impacto de saber aquello la marcó. Nadie la había visto hasta que aquel príncipe quien ahora compartía sus pesares la notó en su ventana y le dirigió la palabra. Era feliz por ser vista de nuevo, pero su corazón se oprimió cuando terminó el relato del joven quien entre sus brazos se encontrase.

— Eso debe ser muy duro... — Comentó al final Jacky separándose un poco de Elric.

— Lo tengo que hacer por mi familia, por mi reino, por mí, por mi hermanito. — Se defendió el príncipe secándose los ojos.

— Pero aun así, tienes muchos sentimientos que experimentar. — Quiso disuadirlo la joven, pero el príncipe negó con una sonrisa triste.

— No me importa sacrificar eso para mantener a mi familia a salvo. — Jacky suspiró cansada.

— ¿A caso no quieres volver a sentirte feliz, emocionado? ¿No quieres sabe que es amara a alguien? Los sentimientos tristes también son buenos: Melancolía, pena. Son para apreciar mejor los contentos. El miedo es para saborear mejor la valentía. Y la ira para saber que es la compasión. — Quiso explicarle Jacky lo mejor que pudo, pero al parecer no sirvió de mucho.

— Si abandonar todo eso mantiene a mis seres amados a salvo, renuncio con gusto.

— ¿Y si te muestro el lado positivo de esas emociones? — Se aventuró a decir la joven.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Interrogó Elric.

Jacky hizo parar al joven príncipe para que luego ella hiciera lo mismo con más energía que el susodicho. Tomó su palo y lo puso en su hombro, caminó hasta quedar cara a cara con el muchacho e inclinó su tronco para mirarle a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Te haré experimentar las emociones que te niegas a sentir, príncipe de las nieves! — Le gritó básicamente la joven.

— ¿De qué habla? — Preguntó Elric confundido.

— A partir de mañana te vendré a visitar cada noche hasta que aceptes tus emociones. — Sentenció la doncella sonriente.

— ¿Estás demente? ¡Te pueden ver! — De repente la idea de ser encontrado con aquella joven por su madre cruzó por la cabeza del príncipe haciéndole palidecer. — ¡No quiero ni imaginar que me diría mi madre si me encuentra con usted en mi cuarto solos!

— Vamos, no seas tan exagerado. Nadie me puede ver de todos modos. — Agregó Jacky alzando los hombros con aires despreocupados.

— ¿Cómo... que nadie te puede ver? — «La regaste, Frost», pensó la joven al darse cuenta de su error.

— Verás pequeño... — Inició algo nerviosa. — Yo... Vale. No estoy viva. — Culminó la joven, no era de esas personas que daban monólogos.

— ¿Qué tú qué? — Elric estaba en shock. — ¡Pero si te puedo tocar! ¡Los fantasmas son atravesados!

— Me puedes tocar porque me puedes ver, pero alguien que no puede sólo me atraviesa como si nada. — Explicó la chica. — ¡Pero ese no es el caso!

Jacky se dirigió al balcón donde se subió al varandal de nuevo como había hecho en su llegada, se acuclilló y giró la cabeza para poder apreciar al joven príncipe que la veía asombrado.

— Te dejo para que puedas dormir esta noche, mañana regresaré a verte y te mostraré que es mejor abrir tu corazón. — Sentencio la joven antes de tirarse del balcón y emprender vuelo.

Elric al ver como la joven se tiraba desde lo más alto del castillo, se apresuró a ir con ella para evitar su caída. Pero no la alcanzó. Cuando estaba a punto de correr a su puerta para ver que había pasado abajo, la figura de aquella doncella apareció de nuevo esta vez flotando al cielo como un halcón alzando vuelo. Sólo apreció la melena blanca de la joven alejarse de su torre donde su habitación estaba, se iba alejando con la distancia dejando atrás a un confundido príncipe que aún no acababa de entender que un fantasma, espíritu, o lo que sea aquella joven le había visitado y prometido irlo a ver seguir. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios del muchacho. No lo aceptaría, pero tener una compañía al que no pudiera lastimar le agradaba en lo más profundo de su corazón torturado.

- o - o - o - o - o

A la mañana siguiente, el príncipe Elric había estado más feliz de lo usual, ¡y no era de extrañarse cuando una chica te promete ir a ver cuándo un joven empieza la transición de ser un niño a un adolescente! Desde que el príncipe se despertó aquella mañana no paraba de pensar en su la doncella que cónico esa misma noche en una de sus crisis de depresión constante. Su hermoso cabello blanco flotaba en su mente, el tacto de sus manos frías que ahora le parecía agradable se repetían en sus mejillas, la sensación de su mano revolviendo su cabello era aún presente y, ahora que estaba más consciente, se sentía realmente estúpido por haber llorado ante sus ojos. Pero no importaba mucho. La volvería a ver después del crepúsculo.

El día siguió su curso, Angus y su madre se había ido a Corona a visitar a sus tíos y a su pequeño bebé que había nacido, Elric no podía abandonar es castillo, así que dieron de excusa que el mayor de los herederos había caído enfermo y sólo mandaron al más pequeño. El joven príncipe de cabellos platinos jamás había estado tan feliz de la fin estar casi por completo sólo, sólo su padre, el rey, se había quedado con él. Sus clases le fueron dadas por primera vez en la sala de estudio y no en la biblioteca privada del rey como era costumbre, había tomado el desayuno en el comedor y no en su habitación y, sobre todo, pudo salir por unos minutos al patio del castillo. Jamás había tenido tanta libertad desde hace ya varios años atrás, extrañaba el recorrer el castillo a sus anchas. Al caer la noche, el joven decidió irse a acostar temprano, pues sabía que su nueva amiga llegaría más tarde y no quería dormirse en su presencia. No sabía que aquella noche sería la más divertida de todas y que, gracias a ella, jamás olvidaría a Jacky Frost de su mente y corazón.

Jacky Frost volaba con el viento por todo Arendell, de su mente no se podía borrar la carita triste del joven príncipe, pero no le dio importancia a pesar de que en toda la mañana no paraba de pensar de Elric de una forma inusual en ella. Caminó por toda la ciudad escuchando rumores de que el mayor de los herederos había enfermando, eso la llegó a preocupar un poco, ya había planeado sacarlo del castillo a volar con ella un rato, llevarlo a un bosque lejano donde pudiese ver de lo que era realmente capaz de hacer con aquel hermoso poder con el cual había sido bendecido al nacer. ¡Lo que ella hubiese dado por haber nacido con esos poderes! Aunque técnicamente, volvió a nacer con los poderes similares de aquel joven. Ahora que recordaba, él había mencionado que con sus poderes había lastimado a su hermano menor, ella había golpeado a más de un niño con sus poderes directamente y jamás lastimó a nadie. Llegaría al fondo de eso aquella noche.

La joven de melena blanca perdió su tiempo haciéndole bromas a todos los pueblerinos que vivían en aquel reino, desde hacer que la ropa colgada se volase hasta que algún pequeño hiciera una monumental pelea de nieve. ¡Eso era lo que a ella le gustaba! ¡Hacer bromas y divertirse! Miró al castillo y se dio cuenta de las vidas tan diferentes que ambos llevaban, ella podía salir y jugar sin tener miedo a lastimar a los demás, Elric sólo podía quedarse encerrado mirando por una ventana el exterior como un pájaro enjaulado. No era justo. ¿Quién había sido el maldito imbécil quien le dijo al pequeño príncipe que era mejor dejarlo al margen de todo? Sabía que había sido la misa reina, pero no lo quería creer, debió ser alguien más. Una madre jamás permitiría eso. Además, en ese momento se sintió frustrada por saber que Elric había acatado aquella orden sin chistas, no se había enojado aquella noche porque vio la tristeza del joven, pero ahora si se las iba a pagar. ¡Elric sería idiota si aceptaba esa clase de vida tan mala! Por eso esa noche iría por él y le enseñaría el exterior y lo hermoso que es sentir las emociones que se negaba a aceptar de ahora en más.

La noche empezó a asomarse y era la señal para Jacky de que era hora de ir al castillo por él. Por el principito. Alzó su bastón y emprendió vuelo hacia el castillo donde de seguro la esperaría. Mientras se dirigía al castillo, su corazón empezó a dar pequeños palpitares rápidos, ¿por qué su corazón muerto se aceleraba? Quizá estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo, a pesar de que estaba muerta, su cuerpo era igual a cuando estaba viva. Al llegar al palacio, notó que en la habitación del mayor de los herederos estaba totalmente oscura, como en la noche anterior. Se coló como si fuera lo más normal del mundo entrar a habitaciones ajenas y vio al joven príncipe dormido en su cama. Se acercó y pudo verle mejor, sus hermosos cabellos platinados largos amarrados en una coleta con un lazo azul, su pecho subía y baja tranquilamente, sus parpadeado cerrados gracias a SanMan que de seguro había hecho su trabajo y sus labios entre abiertos la tentaron por un momento, pero no cedió ante el deseo.

La joven de azules ojos flotó hasta quedar cara a cara con el príncipe dormido, estiró una mano para moverle el hombro y le llamó para que sus ojos se abrieran y pudieran iniciar con lo que ella había planeado en la mañana. Elric al sentir el movimiento brusco en su hombro, se fue despertado poco a poco sólo para encontrarse con una joven de cabello blanco flotando arriba de él con una cara sonriente. Se escuchó un pequeño grito de parte del chico mientras hacia un movimiento brusco provocando su caía de la cama al piso. Eso fue realmente humillante para el príncipe quien sólo se talló donde debía hacerlo y se paró de inmediato tratando de no quedar como un estúpido frente a su nueva amiga quien lo veía mientras se reía de lo visto.

— Amo tu manera de despertar, príncipe Elric. — Comentó entre risa la joven.

— No es chistoso, señorita Jacky. — Le reprochó el muchacho.

— Sólo dime Jacky, apenas tengo catorce. — Se quejó la joven mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera.

— Sigue siendo mayor que yo, apenas tengo doce.

— ¿Qué son dos años?

— Son más de seiscientos días de diferencia...

Ambos rieron divertido ante la broma hecha por el chico, ¿quién diría que el joven que había conocido ayer que se negaba a sentir tenía sentido del humor? Eso le dio a Jacky un ánimo mayor por el cual ayudarle, aún no estaba totalmente perdido.

— Vaya, el joven príncipe de las nieves tiene sentido del humor. Eso es bueno. Eso es bueno. — Decía la joven mientras movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa. — ¿Listo para abrir tu corazón?

— No creo que eso sea buena idea... — Elric estaba algo asustado, no había abierto su corazón desde que su madre le dijo que lo cerrara por completo.

— ¡Vamos, haremos esto divertido!

Jacky tomó a Elric entre sus brazos, lo cargó y salió despavorida por la ventana donde simplemente se dejó caer al vacío con el joven cargado entre sus brazos. El grito aterrado del principie irrumpió el silencio nocturno al igual que las carcajadas de diversión de la chica.

— ¡Vamos, es genial volar! — Vociferó Jacky.

— ¡Bájame, bájame, bájame! — Rogaba Elric con los ojos cerrados pataleando.

— ¡Abre los ojos y contempla lo que siempre veo! — Ordenó la joven con tono dulce.

Elric abrió lentamente los ojos y, por un momento, olvidó todo en el mundo. Aquella vista era magnífica: Veía pasar a la distancia a los campesinos que serían algún día sus súbditos, contempló el reino a sus anchas, vio desde la panadería más pobre hasta la carnicería donde sólo algunos aldeanos con un sustento mayoritario podían costeares un corte de carne, conoció algunos lugares que jamás había visto como la escuela pública donde los jóvenes como él iban en el día, también observó que el reino poseía una biblioteca tan grande como la del castillo, jamás pensó que hubiese una en el reino. El joven príncipe quedó encantado con el vuelo sobre todo Arendell, y cuando vio que se dirigían a las afueras se empezó a preocupar severamente.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó tímidamente.

— A un lugar donde puedas ser libre de liberar tu poder, quiero ver tu potencial. — Dicho esto, Jacky descendió ante un pequeño claro en medio del bosque. — Llegamos.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Quiso saber Elric.

— Estamos en los bosques cercanos a la montaña del Norte, por aquí recto se llega hasta la sima, pero tardarías dos o tres días en llegar a la cima. — Explicó feliz la joven de tez albina.

— Ya veo. — Ascendió con la cabeza el príncipe.

— Bueno, quítate los guantes y muéstrame que tienes. — Alentó la joven al pequeño.

— N-No estoy seguro... — Elric estaba reacio a hacer algo que le tenían más que prohibido.

— Aquí no hay nadie y yo ya no existo, así que hazlo, no creo que le hagas daño a alguien.

— No, mis poderes se descontrolar muy rápido...

— ¡Anda, será divertido! — Le alentó de nuevo Jacky esta vez sonriendo.

— E-Esta bien...

Elric tímidamente y temblando se quitó los guantes, tenía miedo de que sólo con aquella acción fuera suficiente para congelarlo todo. Al ver sus manos totalmente descubiertas, sintió otra tomando las suyas y se estremeció por completo.

— ¿Ves? No me he congelado y toqué directamente tus manos, no creo que pase nada. — Dijo sonriente la joven de cabellos blancos dejando a Elric boquiabierto. — Ahora, muéstrame que puedes hacer.

La chica dejó de sostener las manos del príncipe dándole total libreta para hacer lo que quisiera. Al inicio, el joven tenía algo de miedo, con un ademan de manos hizo aquel muñeco de nieve que tanto deseaba hacer con su hermano, y, al ver que Jacky sólo le daba halagos por su buen trabajo, el miedo que sintió desapareció. Esa noche fue la más divertida que ambos hubiesen imaginado. Elric creó figuras hechas de hielo sólido de todos aquellos que amaba e incluso, uno de Jacky igual. Congeló un lago completo donde ambos patinaron y, para culminar la noche, la joven chica inició una pelea de bolas de nieve donde el uso de poderes estaba permitido. Jamás hubiese imaginando que aquel pequeño le ganaría en su propio juego haciendo que mientras ella le lanzaba bolas de nieve, él hacía una gigantesca arriba de ella que dejó caer dándole la victoria sin mucho esfuerzo provocando que la joven aceptara la derrota con una sonrisa en la cara.

Esa fue la primera noche en la que Jacky y Elric se divirtieron, y la prima noche en la cual un pequeño sentimiento creció un poco más naciendo en su primer encuentro.

- o - o - o - 5 AÑOS MÁS TARDE - o - o - o

— Perdóname, Jacky, pero no quiero volver a verte jamás. — Exigía un desgarrado Elric, sus poderes crecieron a tal grado que congeló casi la mitad del castillo por una pesadilla tenida.

— ¿De qué hablas, Elric? — Quiso saber la joven.

— Tengo que cerrar por completo mi corazón si no quiero seguir lastimado a las personas. — Explicó pacientemente el príncipe sin algún tono en su voz.

— Vamos, luché por cinco años para que esto no pasara.. ¿y ahora me dices que lo harás de todas formas? ¿Dónde quedaron esas horas de juego y de diversión? ¿Dónde quedó mi príncipe de las nieves que veía sonreír conmigo cada noche? — «¿Dónde quedó el joven que hace mi corazón palpitar?», pensó la joven mientras trataba de contener el llanto.

Una semana antes, Jacky había ido por él como siempre para llevarlo al bosque donde se divertían, pero desde ese día, el joven se negaba a ir. La joven no era tonta, algo había pasado y ella quería saber, pero siempre que le preguntaba le decía que no era importante y que simplemente había tenido un día muy pesado. La doncella de blanca cabellera entendió en ese momento que el pequeño con el que que jugaba ya había cambiado, hace unos años le había superado en altura y su voz infantil se volvió realmente varonil, un tono no muy grabe pero realmente hermoso para el oído de la joven. El cuerpo enclenque de niño pasó a ser ahora el de un muchacho muy bien formando, el pequeño Elric se estaba volviendo un hombre realmente apuesto. Demasiado apuesto, pues para Jacky parecía perfecto. Lo malo de esta cambio, es que se volvió más ermitaño de lo normal, casi no hablaba con ella y no salían ya, algo iba mal, en los ojos de su príncipe se veía que la soledad auto-impuesta se apoderaba del brillo de aquellos ojos azulinos.

— Por favor, si sigo viéndote, mi corazón jamás podrá ser cerrado por completo. — Pidió de nuevo el joven príncipe, no quería hacer la despedida con su muy amada amiga más difícil.

— ¿Por qué lo debes cerrar? ¡Ambos nos divertimos juntos! ¡Éramos muy felices los dos! — Jacky estaba a punto de empezarle a gritar cuando sintió los brazos del chico rodearla.

— Te lo suplico, Jacky, déjame. — Se separó levemente de ella para mirarla. — Si me dejas de ver, esto que siente mi corazón cuando te veo me dejará en paz, tengo miedo de que esto se vuelva más grande y pueda tener algún efecto en mis poderes, así que, te suplico: Déjame de ver.

Elric sufría, no quería dejar de ver a su adorada amiga quien lo sacó de esa oscuridad en la que se sumergía día a día. En ese momento no sabía lo que ese sentimiento era, quizá si hubiese explorado aquello en ese instante jamás habría pasado la tragedia que quiso evitar a capa y espada.

— No, no te voy a dejar. — Jacky se separó bruscamente de su agarre aunque no quería separase. — Regresaré cuando seas lo suficiente hombre para abrir tu corazón ante mi y los demás. Hasta ese día: Adiós Elric, mi príncipe de las nieves.

Y dicho esto, la joven se tiró del balcón como era ya costumbre. Pero esta vez, Elric no quiso mirar por la ventana para verla alejarse, era muy doloroso perderla, más doloroso de lo que había pensado. Su corazón no se cerró, sino se rompió y él imaginó lo contrario. Jamás volvió a latir su corazón como lo hacía cuando estaba en componía de su joven amiga, ni cuando fue coronado rey de Arendell, ni cuando fue al fin libre de dejar suelto su poder en la montaña norte, tampoco latió cuando vio a su hermano ir por él, y menos cuando al fin entendió que era lo necesario para controlar la tempestad de su interior. Amor. Es palabra le carcomía la consciencia, a sus veintiún años sólo había tenido un amor que jamás quiso conocer y que, por capricho de su alma, no había olvidado nunca. Jacky Frost seguía grabada en su pecho sin dar señal alguna de dejarlo.

Mientras el ahora rey de Arendell caminaba libremente por su castillo, se tomó la libertad de ir a la habitación que antes usaba cuando era príncipe. Entró sin previo aviso y contempló el lugar, se rasco la nuca al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido cuando era un niño, en su mente sólo habían recuerdos que tenían como protagonista a cierta joven de blanca cabellera lacia que siempre jugaba con él, pero que de poco a poco, de esa sonrisa fue flechado quedando enamorado hasta el sol de hoy de ella. Su hermano se preguntaba severamente cuando sería el día de que anunciara alguna prometida o boda, y él le daba siempre la misa respuesta: Él ya tenía una joven en el corazón, pero jamás le confesó lo que sintió y, hasta hoy, sentía por ella, pues jamás la volvió a ver y con cada día que pasaba, perdía más las esperanzas.

Se dirigió hasta el balcón donde se apoyó en el varandal donde usualmente se ponía Jacky en cuclillas para mirarle, tantas veces saltaron de ese lugar para volar juntos hasta el bosque que deba a los pies de la colina del norte para jugar sin parar todas las noches. Suspiró resignado, habían pasado cuatro años sin verla, pero en su memoria ella seguía tan viva que era casi una tortura para su corazón seguirla teniendo en la mente. Su enorme sonrisa cuando le hacía una broma, su hermoso pelo blanco largo que la caía como cascadas alvinas, su extraño traje varonil que usaba, su bastón que muchas veces terminó usando como arma cuando sus hormonas empezaban a salirse de control y le preguntaba una indiscreción y, sobre todo, lo que mejor tenía grabado en la memoria era su hermosa voz. Dios, su voz era tan melodiosa que jamás la olvidaría, nunca había escuchado una voz más bella que la de Jacky Frost.

— ¿Qué tienes, rey de las nieves? Pareces un estudio mirando al vacío. — ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Tanto mal le hacía recordar a su amiga que ya empezaba a oír su voz? pensaba el rey mientras miraba a todos partes. — No seas idiota, acá estoy.

Elric alzó la mirada para encontrase con el rostro de una joven doncella que años atrás la robó más de un suspiro y, para siempre, su corazón. Jacky Frost estaba ahí flotando de cabeza, como era costumbre en ella, había cambiado su blusa blanca y capa por una chamarra azul llena de escarcha, su pelo caía cuán cascada haciendo que el rey se tallara los ojos para ver si no era una ilusión de su pobre corazón. Pero no. Ahí estaba la joven que le había robado el corazón.

— Uno normalmente saluda a las personas, rey de las nieves. — Aquel comentario sacó de sus pensamientos a Elric.

— Perdón... Hola, Jacky... — Saludó tímidamente el rey.

— Hola, rey Elric. ¿Cómo va todo? Escuché el rumor de que las puertas habían sido abiertas de nuevo.

— Si, y jamás las volveré a cerrar.

— ¿Y las de tu corazón?

— Por algo estás aquí, ¿no?

La joven chica se adentró en la habitación como si nunca hubiese dejado de ir, se paró en frente del joven quién enseguida la tomó entre sus brazos y la aprisionó contra si. No la dejaría jamás de nuevo. No quería separarse de ella de nuevo.

— Perdóneme... Jacky... Perdóname por ser un maldito estudio... — Suplicó Elric lloroso en su hombro, la joven sólo correspondió al abrazo igual llorando.

— Idiota, ya eres un hombre, los hombros no lloran... — Le reprendió la chica secando sus lágrima y las propias.

— ¿Te digo por qué te pedí que me dejarás hace tantos años? — Le preguntó el joven.

— Explícate. — Le animó Jacky.

— Porque tenía miedo de que el amor que sentía por ti tuviera un efecto malo en mis poderes, no quiera lastimarte...

— Imbécil... — Susurró la joven antes de unir los labios del ella con los del chico. — ¿Desde cuándo el amor es algo malo? Lo que pasa es que eres idiota... Tantos traumas que tienes te hicieron tonto.

Y dicho eso, Jacky volvió a besar a Elric. El joven no lo sabía, pero ella jamás se había apartado de su lado como había prometido, lo vigilaba desde lejos, estuvo presente cuando sus padres murieron y quiso entrar por esa ventana y ofrecerle su mano, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado, estuvo el día de su coronación, también estivo a su lado cuando huyó de su reino, lo acompañó cuando lo aprisionaron y cuando descubrió que el amor era lo que derretía el hielo que se formó en su corazón.

— Jacky, te amo... — Confesó al fin Elric cuando sus labios se separaron.

— Y yo a ti, mi rey de las nieves...

FIN


End file.
